I Was Made For Loving You
by pujasharma04092000
Summary: Marriage is not just between two people but, between two families.Its a tie which binds two souls together in a sacred bond. But what happens when the marraige is forced just to fulfil the last wish of a loving grandfather?What happens when an orphan is bound with a heartless ,arrogant beast who is what he is because he was once the victicm of circumstances. Will love ever bloom


happy reading...!!

(listen to the song while reading)

song- i was made for loving u - by tori kelly

Marriage is a sacred bond which binds two people in a bond which is forever. It not binds just the two souls but, is also the string which connects two families together. Almighty has created a special person for each soul. Some people realize it at first sight and some take quite some time to realize it.

Reality of life can be harsh several times. But that doesn't mean that we shouldn't give second chances. Once trust is broken it is said that its pieces cannot be glued together but, it can definitely be rebuilt where the auras are crystal clear from inside. We just have to find the right person who is capable of fixing us again, who is capable of putting us together piece by piece to make us an even better person. Who gets the best out of us even in our worst situation, who is capable of keeping us sane and help us to think straight even in the most terrible conditions. We just have to wait for the right person.

A girl is standing on the terrace of st. merry orphanage watching the moon and talking to it. Though she is an orphan but she never complains except for the fact that she misses her parents immensely mostly her mother. But still she smiles through everything, every hardship. She tries to conquer every problem through her positivity.

Girl- you know mama today is my 18th birthday and as you had told me see I am smiling bilkul jaise aapne mujhe kaha tha...(smiling)apko pata hai mein kabhi bhi nai roti ,bilkul zid nahi karti and I'm a good girl . kash aaj aap mere saath hote, mere pass hote...par koi baat nahi...pass nahi ho toh kya hua ,you will always be in my heart.

Just then another girl calls her name as she was finding her and now she found her...

Girl 2- arre nandini tu yahan kya karrahi hai...chal neeche chal bahar bohut thand hai...you will catch a cold ...

Nandini- kuch nahi navya wo buss mama se baat karrahi thi...(smiling)

Hearing this her eyes softens reflecting an undefined emotion .she comes and stands beside her while nandini continues to look at the moon.

Navya- nandu...kab tak? Kab tak tu aise akele jeeyegi...mujhe toh meri khoi hui family wapis mil gayi ...i am going back with them tomorrow...but tu...tu akele kaise rahegi...tu...plz...plz na tu bhi mere saath mere ghar chal...

Nandini-(smiling)navu you know what ...mama na humesha keheti thi ki I am special and mere fate mein likha hai ki mujhe kabhi sad hone ka moka nahi milega .i am made to receive only happiness . I am made to spread happiness as jab I was born it was the happiest day for my parnts. I am special as mein sirf pyaar dene ke liye bani hun...and she used to say ki one day I will meet someone jis ke liye mein bani hun...jiski life mein happiness se bhar sakun and that person will be only made for me.jo mujhe wo sara pyaar dega for which I craved fot these 12 years...(still looking at the moon)

Navya-(with tears in her eyes)aunty sahi keheti thi ...tu bahut special hai because a normal person barely finds any positivity in every situation but you...you keep smiling through every difficulty ...for that I am proud of you...I hope tujhe wo insaan jald mil jaye...

Nandini smiles and both of them share a sisterly hug...

An old man is laying on a king size bed with lots of machines surrounding him ...he is in the last stage of cancer.

Old man- bête this is my last wish .I want my grandson to marry as soon as possible and that to the girl which I choose for you.

Man- but dadu you can't do this...its blackmailing!!!I don't want to marry..!!You very well know I don't believe in this marriage bullshit...so plz kuch aur maang lain but not this...

Dadu-no...mujhe sirf aur sirf yahi chahiye akhir you are the manik malhotra ,the only heir of malhotra industries aur phir zada time nahi hai ab mere pass isiliye marne se pehele ye budhi ankhein aapne pote ka ghar baste hue dekhna chahate hain...

Manik- par dadu...

Before he could complete...

Dadu- aur waise bhi marriage is a beautifull thing...

Manik- no!!!!it's a curse...there is no good about it...just like mom dad ki thi...everything is about money...relationship ,love ye sab dhakosla hota hai...

Saying this he leaves the room in anger...

Dadu Provo-

I hope wo ladke tere zindiagi mein jald aye jo there views ko change kar paae...aapne mata pita ke galti ka asar saaf jhalakta hai tere bartaw mein...unki ek galat phaisle ne tujhe heartless bana diya hai bête...I hope ki jo ladki tere life mein aye wo tere heart ko wapis revive karsake ...aur wapis relationship pe bharosa karwa sake...

Nandini went to miss Bennet's office...and knocked the door...

Ms .Bennet- comes in my child...

Nandini came in ...

Ms. Bennet – take a seat...(nandini sat down)nandini as u turned 18 this year so I am considering this proposal...

Nandini- what proposal maam...?(confused)

Ms.bennet- yes my child a proposal...a marriage proposal,..

Nandini looked at her shocked not knowing what to answer...

Mr.Benneth- my child u r the most well behaved and loving child of my orphanage...and it's high time u deserve happiness...that is why I am considering this proposal...

Nandini- (after thinking something)it's ok maam ,u r my elder if u think I should marry then I will...but may I know whose proposal is it..?

Ms. Bennett – of course my child...it from the top most billionaire industrialist mukesh malhotra for his grandson Manik malhotra...

Nandini- (after thinking for some time)ok maam...I don't have and issues with it...I am ready...if this is my fate then I will accept it wholeheartedly...(smiling politely)

Ms.Bennet – I am proud of u my child...gods bless u...

Dadu-(on phone) ms. Bennet it's a pleasure to know that nandini said yes ya ya sure...don't worry about the arrangements ...and I want want the wedding to happen this week only as I don't have much time now...may be some more months I just want to spend as much time as I can with my daughter in law and my grandson before I take my last breath...

After hanging up he smiles to his fullest...

Dadu- finally son I found the perfect match for u she will definitely enlighten your dark world...

Flashback

Mukesh malhotra is returning in his car after his hospital check up the car staps at a traffic signal .he looks out of the window to find..A inspector is beating a poor man ...

Inspector- chori karega...mere area mein chori karka...

Man- saab ...saab...maa..maaf kardo...par mere koi galati nahi thi mein majboor thaa...saab...(crying ion pain)

Just when he was about to beat him again...a girl comes running... and stops him...

Girl- aree areee... sir yeh aap kya kar rahe hain...bichara mar jayega...

Inspecter- kya problem hai ...ye chor hai ...chor ko marun hai toh kya karu aarti utarun usski...(meanly)

Girl- bilkul theek chori ki galti toh ki but agar iski fitrat hi chori hoti toh kya wo istarah mafi mangta...sir kabhi socha ki ussne chori kyun ki...iske peeche usske kya wajhe hai...

Inspector- eee madam...yeh bakwasss ke liye mere pass time na hai...

Girl- sir yeh bakwass nahi...yeh aina hai sachai ka...jo aaaj mein aap sab ko dhikaungi...sab ko yeh dikha ki issne chori ki but kisi ko ye nahi dekha ki isne chori kyun ki...pechle 2 ghante se ye bichara aapme se kaiyon ke pass jake paise mange...but kisi ne bhi iski madad nahi ki...iski 2 sall ki bête bimar hai...isiliye isne paise mange par kisi mein itni bhi insaniyat nahi thi ki wo use thode paise de de...isis liye wo majbur hua chori kanekeliye...galti uski nahi balki humari hai...as koi bhi andhere ko aapni marzi se nahi chunta balki hum he insane ko majbur karte hai in andheron mein jane ke liye...hum usse majbur karte hain galat rasta choose karne ke liye...

Everybody looked down in guilt...

Girl-aur sir andher ko andhera nahi sirf roshni mita sakti hai...theek usse taraha naftat ko nafrat nahi sirf pyaar mita sakta hai...

She went towards the person and helps him to stand properly...

Girl- baba...aap chinta mat kijiye...aap yeh rakhiye...(gives him her last 200 rupees )aapki bête ka ilaj karwaiye...

Baba- jeete raho bête bhagwan tumhara bhala kare...tumhara naam kya hai bête...

Girl- nandini...mera naam nandini murthy hai...(smiling)

And that's the moment mukesh malhotra decided that she is the one for his grandson...

Finally manik was forced to agree for this marriage ...without even talking or meeting the girl he just said yes for the sake of his grandfather...and today was their wedding day...everything was beautifully decorated...

Manik is standing at the altar wearing a grey tux with a white rose ...

Maniks attire

Just then nandini enters looking eternal for the first time their eyes meet and nandini instantly falls for her husband to be...her heart screams out loud that he is the one for her...taking a deep breath she walks towards him with the rhythm of the music shooing away all her nervousness..

Nandinis attire

Manik just looks at her for some minute god knows thinking what then just turns his head towards the priest...

The wedding starts they exchange the rings and take their vows...

Bg music-

A dangerous plan, just this time

A stranger's hand clutched in mine

Manik-I Manik malhota take u nandini moorthy, as my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness in health, to love and to cherish...

Bg music-

I'll take this chance, so call me blind

I've been waiting all my life

Nandini I nandini moorthy take u Manik malhotra, as my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness in health, to love and to cherish...

Priest - do u Mr. Malhotra take nandini as your lawfully wedded wife?

Manik- I do. (Emotionless)

Bg music-

Please don't scar this young heart

Just take my hand

Priest- do u Miss Moorthy take Manik as your lawfully wedded husband?

Nandini- I do. (Smiling)

Priest- now I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Bg music-

I was made for loving you

Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through

Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do

All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you

Manik pulled nandini a little closer and gently placed his lips on hers and took her in a light kiss...fireworks went inside nandinis mind and butterflies tickled her stomach...yes she has fallen for this man who is her husband now just in first sight...after kissing her he left her within few seconds ...nandini found it weird at first but then ignored the feeling...

Soon everybody started congratulating the newlywed and mr.malhotra was more than happy as finally his grandson was married and that to the right person...

Soon they were forced to dance and were pushed to the dance floor ...unwillingly Manik danced with nandini ...they started moving with slow music...nandini sensing his uneasiness ...

Nandini- aap theek hain..?

But manik ignored her and nandini found it unusual but still kept quite...and dint ask him anything after that...

After the party they reached the mansion...it was huge ...and actually very unusual for nandini...but now it was her new house...one more thing which irked her was that today was her wedding night...but she had already made up her mind to give herself completely to him ...she entered the bedroom and as thinking as this when manik entered loosing his tie...but it was not getting losse so he was getting irritated seeing this nandini offerd for help...

bedroom-

Nandini- mr.malhotra...mei..mein kuch help karun...(trying to help him)

Manik finally broke his silence...

Manik- don't u dare touch me...!!!(shouting with anger)

Nandini jumped on her place due to his sudden outburst...

Manik- tum samjhti kya ho apnea apko hand...mera peecha kyun nahi chod dete...just because I married u don't think ki humare beech koi bhi rishta hai...samjhe...u are a nobody to me...wo toh dadu ki last wish hai isiliye I had to give in otherwise I wont even look at a filthy person like u...tum apne raste mein apne raste...mujhpe haq jatane ki koshish bhi mat karna...

Nandini- par ...mein...

Manik- shut up...!!!(burning with fury)

Again making nandini jump on her place...

Manik- tum sari aurtein ek jaise hote ho...jahan paise dekhe wahin chale jate ho...bloody gold diggers...paise peheke nahi aur tumlog chale ati ho bistar garam karne...

Hearing this tears made their way from her eyes...her voice had betrayed her ...She couldn't even utter a single word...

Manik- no no no...now don't show this fake drama of yours...I am too tired so before I lose my cool completely get out...!get out of my room ..!

Nandini kept looking at the floor while tears made their way from her eyes...

Manik- suna nahi tumne meine kya kaha...!tum aise nahi manoge...

He hold her arm so tightly that it definitely left deep marks...and dragged her and pushed her out of his bedroom and she fell on the floor with a thud...and then he shut the door on her face...

Nandini crawled to the sofa resting her back with it brought her knees to her chest and cried her heart out.she thought that finally she will get the love which she craved for but no ...it turned into a disaster...

Nandini- mama...mere kya galti hai...i didn't know ki wo ye wedding nahi chahate the...(crying)agar mujhe pata hota I would have never said yes...kyun mama ...iaap mujhe chod ke chale gaye...I am so lonely...mama...i am so lonely...

And she cried herself to sleep...

Next morning manik came out of his room only to find nandini sleeping in front of the door on the floor curled up in a ball still in her wedding gown...dry tears were still visible on her face...her eyes were puffy and swollen...

For a moment he felt bad then again reminded himself that all this is fake women can never be innocent...and he walked past her ...

After sometime..

Nandini woke up and found that she had slept on her floor itself...she needed to freshen up so she got up and was about to enter his room but stopped at yesterdays words stopped her she saw a maid and asked her about the guest washroom and she gave her the directions...she freshened up and went down stairs...prepared breakfast and had it herself...

In the evening

Manik came home from the office and sat on the sofa...hell tired

Nandini provo-

God what should I do after what happened last night I don't have the courage to go in front of him again ...par ab wahi here everything hain...he is my only family...though unhone kal bahut hurtful chezein boli but still don't know why but my heart says that he is not the person he showed me...his actual nature is hidden deep inside the fog and I just have to find the actual him...mama what should I do...?(after thinking for a few minutes)I know...i have to be patient...i know he is not a bad person...yes...i have decided I will be by his side no matter what...

nandini after composing herself...goes with a glass of water towards him...while he is resting his head on the sofa with eyes closed...

Manik- suri water...!! (he shouts)

When nandini forwards the glass towards him...

Nandini- pani...(politely in the hope he will take it)

But instead he got more angry and in anger he thew the gass and it splashed on the wall and the glass shattered into pieces...nandini immediately closed her eyes with her hands on her ears ...scared...

Manik- tumhe ek bar kahi hui baat samajh nahi aati...dur raho mujhse...!!!(shouting his lungs out making her jump on her place)

And he leaves the room in anger goes into his room and slams the room with a bang...leaving nandini shattered...tears make their way from her eyes...she goes to the shattered glass pieces and sits on her knees and slowly starts picking the pieces up...and a glass pieces pierces her and she hisses in pain...but ignoring it she cleans the mess...

All this drama is watched by dadu as he was standing on the entrance of the house while all this happened as he had went to the hospital for check up and just returned to find this site...

Nandini seeing him wipe her tears and hides her pain behind her smile...

Nandini- arre dadu ayena...aap khad ekyun hai...aapki tabiyat theek nahi hai...

She went to him and helped him to come inside and made him sit on the couch...

Nandini- dadu aaka check up kaisa tha...?doc ne kya kaha..?aur aap chaye lenge...?

While nandu kept stairing at her and finally said...

Dadu- bête mujhe maff karde...

Nandini- dadu aap aise kyun bol rahe ho...(sadly)

Dadu-nai bête meine apne pote ko pyaar pe wapis vishwas delane ke liye tujhse usse bandh diya...meine socha tha ki wo naraz hoga par tere saath aisa saluki karega mene kabhi nahi socha tha...nandini beta ...mujhe maafkarde (folding his hands )mujhse galati hogai...i spoiled your entire life...(in remorse filled voice)

Instantly nandini held his hands ...and shaked her head in no...

Nandini- dadu ...plz aap aise mat bolo and phir aapke hath sirf mujhe aashirwd dete hue achhe lagete hai...mafi mangte hue nahi...aap mere bade ho...i am greatfull ki aapne mujhe jase anat ko ek ghar diya,family di...rahi baat mr. malhotra ki toh...aap chinta mat kijiye...dhere dhere mein unki sari narazgi dur kardungi...aur agar wo puri zindigi bhi mujhse aise bartav karte rahe tab bhi mein unka saath kabhi nahi chodungi...

Dadu-(surprised) par bête kyun...wo tuhe kitna pain de raha hai...mere baddimag pote ko toh yeh bhi nahi pata ki wo here ko koila samajhraha hai...

Nandini- dadu...mere mama na humesha kehete thi ki ...almighty na unhone sab ke hisse mein kuch na kuch likha hota hai...for each one of us...problems,pain everything is a part of like...and agar kabhi bahut zada pain mile na toh usse har kar apne fate se muh nahi mordna chahiye ...aisa isiliye hota hai kyunki uss pain ke baad almighty has planned immense happiness for us...and mr. malhotra mere fate hain...agar abhi I am getting pain eventually I will also get happinesss and that to immensely...(smiling all the time)

Dadu- god blesss bête...i am sur now ki mere choice galat nahi thi... u are the right one for my grandson...i hope tere almighty jaldi tera daman khushiyon se bhar de...

After 3 weeks-

It's the same nandini does not come in front of him but she keeps helping in some way or the other without him knowing that...

Manik always keeps himself in work and tries not to come home ...and if not that he comes very late and leaves for office early in the morning...

And in these 3 weeks dadu had actually made a plan to put some brains into his grandson...he wanted them to spend some time together so that they can get closer...and his grandson gets to know that nandini is a gem...so he decided to send them on a honeymoon trip...but fate had some other plans...

Manik- what!!!! No never...mein usss ladki ke saath kahin nahi ja raha dadu...(shouting with anger)

Dadu- she not just any girl she is your wife...aur this is my order u have to go now no more arguments...

And dadu leaves the room leaving a frustrated manik behind...

Manik Provo-

That day after the wedding I saw her sleeping on her floor in front of my door...for a second I don't know why I felt bad but then I reminded myself that she is no different but just like all the other women...they only want money nothing else...and this innocence this is all fake and I went away...end when I came back from office ...I was very tired I asked for water to Suzie my maid but instead she offered me water...in anger I threw the glass and in shattered into pieces and I looked at her face she looked so scared...but then I shoed away these thoughts ...as I can't let this woman fool me just like my mother fooled my father ...after that I stated ignoring her but she keeps helping me in some way or the other and I know it she thinks I don't know when I eat my dinner she stands behind the wall hiding and watching me, then after I leave she comes and has her dinner ,she sends my pressed cloths though my maid...she thinks I don't know all these things but I don't get one thing after I behaved in such a way with her why won't she budge or snap...she doesn't even say a word ...but she never does anything to hurt me...but still I know she is faking it ...no person can be totally good and innocent...eventually she will show her true colors I am sure...and now I have been forced by dadu to go on a honeymoon with that woman...I will make sure to make it a nightmare for her...

They landed in kloten airport Zürich, Switzerland which is the largest international airport of Switzerland. Though out the journey nandini had difficulties as she was travelling for the first time and was unknown to everything but she didn't had any choice as Manik didn't help her a bit thanks to the air hostess she was sweet enough to help her out throughout...

Finally they reached the hotel room and it was night already Manik straight went to bed without a word while nandini kept staring at him with sad eyes hoping that maybe he will talk to her, but it never happened and nandini didn't have any choice as there were no sofa only cozy arm chairs...so she changed and slept on the floor near the fire place in that cold season...

at night Manik woke up to drink some water and his eyes fell on nandini...she had curled up into a ball sleeping on the floor shivering in cold ...for a moment he felt a pang in his heart...

bg music-

Hold me close through the night

Don't let me go, we'll be alright

he felt guilty and his eyes softened...he thought that he should call her on her bed to sleep but then again his brain screamed that no...he can't let her in...no...composing himself he took the extra blanket and just covered her and

bg music-

Touch my soul and hold it tight

I've been waiting all my life

just when he was about to leave his eyes were stuck on her angelic face...a soft wave of wind brushed her tresses falling on her face...

bg music-

I won't scar your young heart

Just take my hand

unintentionally he raised his hand to brush her tresses which were disturbing her sleep but stopped in the middle and went back to sleep...

Bg music-

Cause I was made for loving you

Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through

Next morning when nandini woke up she found that she was covered but she clearly remembered that she didn't have any blanket ...

Bg music-

Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do

All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you

then realization struck her ...and she smiled to her fullest...

Nandini prove-

Mr. Malhotra ne ...omg...matlab there is hope...thank u mama thank u mere madad karne ke liye...I promise u Mr. malhotra...I will make u believe in love again/...aap ki job hi problem hai I will change it into happiness ...I will enlighten your darken world no matter what...chahe mujhe puri zindigi hi kyun na lag jaye...because I have deeply and madly fallen for u...

She was in the hotel room when the door banged open making her jump on her place...and she finds Manik totally drunk not even able to stand properly and secondly he was totally drenched...as it was raining outside...he is not even able to stand on his feet...immediatly nandini runs toward s him to support him...

Nandini- mr.malhotra...(panicked)

She tried to hold him but he pushes her away...

Manik- don't u dare touch me...!!!leave me alone...

Nandini- Mr. malhotra...aap...aap drunk hain...u need help...plz let me help u...

Manik- shut up!!! I don't need any help at least not from any woman...

he was trying walk away when he stumbled but before he could fall nandini caught him...he tried to fight it but he was too drunk to do so...nandini supported his whole weight on her body putting his hand on her shoulder and holding him with her other hand from his waist...

and that's when she realized that he was burning with fever...

Nandini- Mr. malhotra...aap...apko bahut teez fever hair...and u are completely drenched...u need to change...

Manik – shut up...!!do not order me woman...

Nandini helped him to sit on the bed and then...

Nandini- plz Mr. malhotra...let me help u... (in a helpless tone)

Manik- I don't need your help just get lost..!!

And tried to open his shirt buttons but couldn't...nandini without saying anything started helping him with the buttons ...when he jerked her hands of him but she again helped him without saying anything which surprised him a bit ...this time he didn't say anything...

Nandini helped him with his shirt then sat on her keens opened his shoes socks...then got his tracks and a t shirt and helped him chand and manik kept staing at her...

Nandini – mr. malhotra...plz lait jayein...u have fever...

And made him lie down on the bed...she was about to get up to bring water and cloth to do pani ki patiyan to minimize the fever when manik held her hand and pulled her and she feel on his chest...

Nandini looked at him surprised...

Manik- why..?

Nandini looked at him confused...

Manik- why u don't leave me and go away...even after I behave so nastily with u...dont u feel that I am a bad person...?dont you see ...i am not a gud person ...then why...?if any other women would have been here in your place she would have left me on the wedding night itself...but u never did ,didn't even complain once...I have hurt u so many times...why...su dint leave me just like my mom left my dad...!just like she slept with another man just for money...(slowly tucking her tresses behind her ear)

Finally nandini got the reason for his behavior and hatred for woman...oh god he was suffering himself...he was craving for love for all his life but instead always got betrayal...

Manik- come on speak up I want to know the reason... (softly like a whisper)

Nandini- I will never leave your side Mr. malhotra ...no matter what...because I know that u are not what u show u r...there is a innocent, kind ,and caring person inside u ...u are just lost...and I can't leave your side...as now u are my only family...the vows we took on our wedding...maybe just be simple words put together in a sentence for u but for me...it s a promise...of forever...I have accepted u whole heartedly...u are my fate...and when u are so lost I just can't leave to sink into darkness...I will be by your side no matter what...even if u shout on me...yell at me...but I will be with u till death...

Manik- why so considerate for me...?what are u...?usually the women who surround me and claim of loving me are only after my money ...but why r u so different..?(softly)

Nandini doesn't answer this question as she still didn't have the courage to tell him that she was already in love with him...so she changed the topic...

Nandini- mr. malhotra u have fever plz let me treat it...(softly)

Nandini got up and sat on the floor beside the bed and started placing wet cloth on his forehead time to time...and eventually he drifted to sleep...nandini stayed awake the whole night doing the same and checking on him time to time...in the middle of the night she felt him a little restless as he was continously moving his legs and trying to stretch them in sleep...

She immediately got to know that his legs were paining she placed her hands on his legs and started massaging his legs and slowly he again relaxed...when she again went and sat on the floor beside the bed continuing to place wet cloth on his forehead...she heard him mumbling in sleep...

Manik-m...mom...plz...do...don't leave me...plz...I will die without u...plz don't leave your son for that uncle...plz...dad...dad plz...I don't want to go to boarding school...plz...mom ko wapis bula lo...don't marry that aunty she is bad ...plz...Nan..nandini...plz don't leave me...I...I ...will be...a good...boy...plz...

Nandinis eyes were filled with tears...she went close to him and patted his forehead lightly whispering soothing words in his ear...

Nandini- shhhh...mr.malhotra...I am right hear...I am not leaving u...sleep...

And placed a gentle kiss on his forehead...around...4:00 am finally maniks fever went down and don't know when nandini fell asleep sitting on the floor with her head on the bed and her hand on his forehead...

After sometime Manik open his eyes ...they were burning...he then realized that someone's hand is on his forehead he looked to his side and found nandini sleeping in that position...he was surprised ...he slowly placed her hand on the bed and sat up...

Slowly he recalled everything that had happened last night and his eyes widened in shock after remembering everything...looked at her while thinking...

Manik prove-

Why does she care for me so much ?even after I have behaved like a jerk with her...she was taking care of me the whole night,...but women toh are selfish the women I have met till now are all after my money ,for that they are even ready to sleep with me...but why she is so different...she never ever asked anything for me...she has surprisingly no demands...but most woman have...she doesn't even care that due to my wet cloths she also got drenched...but instead of caring for herself she cared for me...am I being unfair with her...?are not all women the same...?

He got down of the bed and swiftly picked up in his arms and placed her on the bed beside him...but nandini woke up ...and instantly said ...

Nandini- mr.malhotra...are u alright..?aap ko kuch chaiye...? are u feeling sick..?

Manik was again surprised by her behavior...but just nervously answered.

Manik- nai...I...I...am fin...its ...just u were sleeping there...and I thought...ki...

And without completing he just left the sentence in the middle.

Nandini- I...I am ok...aap so jayeye...mein...jati hun...mein neeche so jaungi...

She was about to get up when...

Manik- nai..! I mean...u...u can sleep here if u want... (nervously)

Nandini smiled to herself...she had a never ending smile...finally some progress...he was letting her in slowly...

Nandini- ok...aap ki tabiyat theek nahi hai...plz...aap bhi lait jayein... (politely)

Manik too lied down beside her and tried to sleep but his head was aching...so he was gently trying to sooth the pain when he felt soft feather touch on his forehead he opened his eyes to find nandini...

Manik- yum rehen edo...i..i can manange...(slowly)

Nandini- aap sojaien...(closing his eyes with free hand)

And continues to massage his forehead...and sleep took over him...

Like this 2 weeks passed they started getting closer to each other...they would often wake up in eachothers arms with nandinis head on his chest with her one hand resting on his chest while his arms pulling her closer to him locked around her waist...first it was awkward for them but eventually they got used to it...with each passing minute nandini would fall for him a little more while manik was slowly starting to develop undefined feelings...they went through out the city together visiting places...everything was as usual until that day...when everything changed...

Soon it was time to leave ...they were sitting inside the car...as it was getting really late for the airport they decided to take a shot cut which was not crowded...but to their bad luck they didn't know that maniks enemys were following them all along...and waiting for the right moment to attack and finally they did get...actually a few days earlier he was getting threats...but he didn't take them seriously...

Soon they overtook their car and his men surrounded him...

Manik- what happened...

Asking the driver...and immediately manik sensed something was fishy so he dilled the cops ...nut before he could talk...they were pulled outside ...two men dragged him out while one men dragged nandini out by her hair...

Nandini- aaahh...chodo mujhe...leave me...(tears made their way from her eyes)

Manik- leave her alone...who are u guys...what do u want...!!

Man- chup!!! Sale tereko bola tha na...ki humein paise nahi diye to thok dunga...so taiyaar hoja aaj tera full and final ho he jayega...

Nandini – nai...!!!!plz..plz...unhe kuch nat karna...plz I beg u...(crying )

Man- arre tujhe toh khush hona chahiye ...agar wo marega toh tujhe insurance ka sara paisa milega...waise tu kuch kam haseen nahi hai (tries to touch her)

Manik- don't u dare touch her...dur reh usse...i will rip your heart out u bastard..!!

Man- (anglily goes and hits him and lood comes out of the corner of his lips)kya bola...shane...zada shan patti ki na toh yahi thok dunga tujhe...and instantly nandini fell on his feet and said crying...

Nandini- plz..plz...nai..unhe kuch mat karna...plz...chahe toh mujhe mar dijiye...but plz unhe kuch nmat karna...

Manik looked at her in shock...while she continued to beg...

Man started laughing...

Man- aree tu iske liye marne ko taiyaar hai...arree iske marne se tujhe he faida hoga...

Nandini- nai mujhe kuch anhi chahiye...na paisa na kuch...mujhe sirf mere pati chaiye...agar unhe kucjh ho gaya toh mein mar jaungi...plz leave him...plz

Manik-nandini...(wispers)

And at that very moment manik realizes that she is the one for him ...and he is not like the other woman...she actually loves him ...not his money...and now he knows that he too is in love with her...

Man- achha theek hai...mein issi chod dunga lekin badle mein...i want u...(smiling evily)

Nandini starts shaking with fear...saying that he drags her with him and starts doing zabardasti with her...

Manik- nooo...!!!!nandini...!!!! u bastard...I will kill u if u lay your dirty hands on her...

While nandini screams his name fighting him...crying ..

Nandini – manik!!!!!

Manik- nandini..!!!

And somehow manik frees himself from their grip and starts beating them black and blue merciless...ans to their good luck cops reach the site at time...and they catch them...

Nandini looks at manik and manik looks at nandini...both crying...

Manik finally realized that he is in love with his wife...

Nandini smiles at him in her tears...

Nandini- manik...(crying)

Manik- nandini...

Manik opens his arms for her and she smiles widely and she is about to run toward shim when she sees that the man who attacked them takes the gun from the one of the officers and he is about to shoot manik she runs to manik and hugs him changing their places...such that the bullet directly hits nandini in her back...

Manik- nandini...!!no no no jo...this cant happen...nandini...plz...pno..

He sits down with nandini in his arms...while nandini starts breathing heavily...and tears roll down from the corner of her eyes...

Nandini- mr.malhotra..!(choking lightly)

Manik- no no...nandini..plz stay with me...plz...don't leave me...plz I will die...

Nandini- mr.malhotra...plz I want to confess something...f..from the day we ..ffir..firast met ...I ..i knew...u are the ..one ...for..me...I ..fell for u...on that very moment...i...i..do.dont know..w..wether I will be able to say this again in future or not ...so i.. want to ...co...confess my ...fee..ling for u now...mr. malhotra...I have fallen ...deeply and madly in love with u...i just want u to know...even if I ...di..die today...I will always...love...u from each cell present ion my body...i love u...

Manik- no no...nandini...plz stay with me...I LOVE U TOO... I have fallen for u too...plz u cant leave me like this plz...

Slowly unconsciousness took over her and she sliped into darkness with maniks swollen red eyes filled with tears in her eyes before unconsciousness took over her...

After a few days...

Nandini opened her eyes to find herself on a hospital bed she flutterd her eyes a few time to adjust with brightness...then she moved her eyes to her left to find manik sleeping with his head on the bed holding her hand tightly even in sleeping position...she smiled and slowly lifted her hand and caressed his hair...to which her woke up immediately...

Manik- oh thank god u are finally awake...I was so scared...I...

Her instantly hugged her...and nandini too reciprocated...

Nandini- I am ok...plz calm down mr.malhotra...

Manik- I...I was so...scared that I I'll loose u too...i can't loose u nandini ...I just can't...after so difficulty I have finally cared for someone...and I gave u trust to someone... An in this process I have actually madly fallen for u...and if u also leave me ...just like my parents abandoned me...I will die...plz...never do this again to me...I love u...I love u so much...

Nandini- shhhhh... (rubbing his back) I am not leaving u not now...not ever...how can a body live without her soul, how can someone be alive without its heartbeat, how can a person breath without oxygen...I die numerous deaths by just the thoughts of loosing u...I love u Mr. malhotra...through my everything...u are my everything...I love u...and I will never leave u...

After 3 months..

Nandinis prove-

It's been 3 months since that incident dadu is sadly no more...and Manik he has become the best husband anyone could ever have ...he takes care of me like I am his baby...I so love this man...

I am so glad that dadu choose me to become maniks wife...I was thinking all this standing in front of dadus photo...when I feel two familiar hands around my waist pulling me into a back hug...

Manik- what is my angel doing...(biting my ear gently making me giggle as it feels ticklish whenever he does that)

Nandini- nothing I was waiting for u...and was think ki how lucky I am to have u...

Manik- achha... (nuzzling in her hair)

Nandini turns around in his arms...and puts his arms around his neck...and stands on his feet...

Manik- hmmm looks like someone is in good mood...achha tumne medicines li...and did u eat something...

Nandini- nope...sholley...(cutely)

And now that she has used her cute antics how can Manik be angry with her...

Manik- ufff baby u always do these antics of yours and I can't even be gussa on u...not fair but baby...u have to understand na that now u are not alone...there is a life inside u...u need to take care of yourself...

Yes I am 2 months pregnant now...and Manik is always by my side he even operates his office from home...

Nandini- arrre aap hona mere care karne ke liye then why should I worry...

Manik smiles and places a gentle peck on her forehead

Manik- achha chalo get ready if have to leave for your friend's wedding na...

Yes navya is getting married and today is her wedding...

Nandini – ok (and kisses Manik on his cheek lightly and goes to get ready)

At the wedding ceremony navya and her fiancé starts taking their vows and Manik feels guilty that at their wedding he didn't even show interest...nandini sensed it immediately ...and placed her hand on his...and entwined their hands...

Manik looked at her and she blinked in assurance...

Manik- nandini lets take the vows once again... I want to take them with u once again...as last time I spoiled our wedding without any emotions...

Nandini smiled to her fullest ...nodded...they asked to the priest and they took their vows again at the altar after navyas wedding...

Priest- repeat after me...

Bg music-

Cause I was made for loving you

Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through

Manik-I Manik malhota take u nandini moorthy, as my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness in health, to love and to cherish...until my last breath

Bg music-

Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do

All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you

Nandini I nandini moorthy take u Manik malhotra, as my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness in health, to love and to cherish...until my last breath

Bg music-

Please don't go, I've been waiting so long

Oh, you don't even know me at all

But I was made for loving you

Priest - do u take Mr. Malhotra take nandini as your lawfully wedded wife?

Manik- I do. (lovingly looking into her eyes)

Bg music-

Oh, you don't even know me at all

But I was made for loving you

Priest- do u take Miss Moorthy take Manik as your lawfully wedded husband?

Nandini- I do. (Smiling loving into his eyes)

Priest- now I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Bg music-

I was made for loving you

Manik pulled nandini towards him...

Bg music-

Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through

Nandini- I love u...

Bg music-

Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do

Manik I love u...

Bg music-

All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you

And placed his lips on her pulling her closer putting his arms around her waist while nandini puts her arms around his neck deepening the kiss...fireworks starts cracking in their mind and they relish each other thoroughly and express their unimaginable love for each other in that kiss...

And together they step into a future with a promise to cherish and love each other forever.

THE END...

6A


End file.
